Brittany Reynolds
Brittany Reynolds was a mortal and the first inncent that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell ever saved. She was a friend of the sisters beforehand, and was the girlfriend of Max Jones. She went on holiday to Tahiti in 1998, and had a tattoo of an angel done on her hand, since it was illegal to have tattoos on your hands in the United States. After an evening at Quake, Brittany was kidnapped by Javna, who proceeded to suck out her youth through the power of the Evil Eye. As an aged old lady, she lost her memory and wandered the streets of San Francisco until she met Piper outside a church, who recognized her because of her tattoo. After taking her to the Halliwell Manor for her safety, Brittany mentioned Javna and, soon enough, the Halliwell sisters vanquished him using the Hand of Fatima, restoring her youth. She apparently remembered nothing of the event. Unbeknown to everyone, Javna's dark magic remained with Brittany, according to the Once a Mortal...entry in the Bok of Shadows, and she either aged dramatically before dying or died of natural causes before her body returned to its elderly state. Her funeral was attended by Piper and Phoebe, who had a permonition of her aged body in the coffin before Piper froze the scene and checked. She was indeed elderly, which confused the sisters. It turned out that Brittany was only the first of many of the Charmed Ones' innocents to die. History Early Life Brittany was born into the Reynolds family, a family of mortals, and lived in San Francisco. At an unknown time, she met Max Jones and became his girlfriend. They had also moved in together by late 1998. She went on holiday to Tahiti around that time and had a tattoo of an angel on her hand, which would have been illegal in the United States because of the veins. I've Got You Under My Skin When Piper and Phoebe talk at Quake, Brittany walk up done on her hand Piper her check. Phoebe notice her tattoo on her hand and asks if it's not illegal to get them done in the states. Brittany says that she got it done in Tahiti and then tells Piper to keep the change on her bill. As Brittany leaves Quake around 10pm, she gets into her car and checks her makeup in the mirror. When she readjusts her mirror back she sees a man sitting in the back seat. She screams. The next day her boyfriend, Max, shows up at the police station asking Andy and Darryl for any help. He says that it's not like Brittany to not call. Andy mentions that she is the fourth victim in the past week. When Piper drives off from the church, an older woman is seen walking around outside. She scratches her head and an angel tattoo on her hand is revealed. Later when Piper returns to the church to discover that she can in fact walk inside, Piper runs into the same older woman and Piper recognizes the tattoo. The woman can not remember her name but Piper is convinced. She brings her back to the manor and when Prue gets home, Piper has food ready for Brittany. Piper explains to Prue that the elderly woman is Brittany Reynolds and that she was able to answer questions that "only Brittany would know." While Piper and Prue are looking for answers in the Book of Shadows, Brittany walks around in the kitchen, downstairs. She recognizes Stefan's address written on a cocktail napkin from Quake. She grabs the napkin and then falls to the floor. Prue and Piper rush to Brittany's side and all she can say is, "Javna." After Javna is vanquished, Brittany's youth is restored as she is laying down in the manor. She is confused about where she is and why she is dressed the way she is. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Innocents Category:Mortals